


give no faith

by riskofthenight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul is the Worst, Knife Play, M/M, Sex Pollen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskofthenight/pseuds/riskofthenight
Summary: Maul sought out Obi-Wan Kenobi when he had sent that distress message out. To finally squeeze the life from the Jedi's heart, feel it pumping erratically in his hands. Receiving the Jedi's former Padawan wasn't in the plans. Getting the boy pinned in a field of flowers known to have...interestingeffects on human species—well, that made up for this failure.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	give no faith

Anakin isn’t supposed to be here. 

A scouting mission, the datapad said. Not worth a legion of soldiers, only the Jedi closest to the planet calling for help but gave so little details.

_Be careful_ , Obi-Wan says before he departs. It should’ve been Obi-Wan that went, but their recent campaign left him with injuries that needed delicate attention. So, Anakin went instead.

Anakin isn’t supposed to be here.

The blade glides over his stomach, dipping into the hollows of his ribs, pinpricks of pain sparking up everywhere Maul decides he wants to mark. He can’t help the way his pulse runs hot through his veins or his legs spreading to let Maul closer. The blade runs across his collarbone, dips into the hollow of his throat, and he wants to press closer.

His mind is foggy. The plants that surround them are bright, iridescent, nothing he’s seen before. The scent of the flowers— 

Anakin isn’t supposed to be here.

A whine is torn from his throat when Maul presses the blade into his cheek. Blood runs hot down his cheek, brushing by his ear and getting lost in his hair. He looks up at Maul’s glowing orange eyes, the look of delight on his face.

“What’s the matter, boy,” Maul says. “You want this….”

Anakin wants this. The moment their fight brought them to this field, the moment Maul had pinned Anakin to the ground, where the flowers were thickest, the moment the scent of them entered his system: Anakin wants this.

“That’s right…” Maul croons. The Force ripples with his pleasure, and it threatens to swallow him whole. It makes him moan. Maul brings the blade to his lips, presses the tip in his mouth, and smiles when Anakin only mindlessly licks the sharp edge. “You want this….”

Anakin isn’t supposed to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need to write implied knife play, and Anakin drugged into compliance.


End file.
